Hetalia Character Poems
by Zelda4ever1987
Summary: A series of poems that are based on the characters of Hetalia. I wanted to get into (or at least try to) poetry, so I'll try it out with my favorite anime. My second fanfic total,but my first one in Hetalia. Rated T for language *coughRomanocough* and just to be on the safe side Sorry if this summary sucks.
1. Italy Veneziano

Hello everyone. This is mainly a series a poems for the characters as said in the title, so if your looking for poetry, you in the right place. I'll try to make the poems fit the character as best as I can. The first one will be the anime's title character: Italy Veneziano. I hope that you enjoy. Note: I am working with a tablet, and I have tried several times to get it on the format I originally wanted, but every time I save, it screws up. Because of this, I'm forced to double space the lines in order to get it spaced out. I didn't want it, but I don't have a regular computer to work with. Please understand.

* * *

Italy

My name is Feliciano Vargas,

in my country Italy, I am the Northern part,

my favorite food is Pasta!

and I'm good with cooking, trade, and art.

I have two best friends,

their names are Japan and Germany,

together we formed the Axis Powers,

and we worked together, we three.

Sometimes I get into some sort of trouble

and my friends have to save me,

but we promised to always stick together,

no matter what the cost may be.

I am known as a coward sometimes,

but a truth must be told,

many countries are unaware

of the inner strength that I hold.

The Southern part of me is Romano,

who grew up with big brother Spain,

I love him as a brother and treat him nicely,

but he sometimes acts as if I am his bane.

I also have a Grandpa,

whose name is the Roman Empire,

he treated me very kindly until his country crumbled,

and he had to permanently retire.

I was conquered once by Austria and Holy Rome Empire,

and I was forced to be a servant,

Holy Rome wanted me to become the new Roman Empire,

but remembering my dear Grandpa, my answer was "I can't."

He had to leave for war eventually,

but there was one last thing I had to do,

I gave him my panties and a kiss,

and bid him a final adieu.

So yes I've had some hardships,

and dealt with pain and trouble all the while,

but looking on the bright and happy things in life,

are the reasons why I smile.

* * *

And there is Italy. These aren't meant to be very long poems either, just the little things about them, you know. The poems will not be posted in order of the Axis, Allies, then everyone else, but in random. The next poem will be for a lady who is both beautiful, and fearful at the same time. I am open to any reviews and criticisms to help with my poetry writing. Really, I appreciate any advice that will help me improve. Once again, I apologize if the format is not as good as it should be, but this was best I could do with a tablet.


	2. Belarus

Hello everyone. The weekend is pretty much over, wished it was longer. Oh well, I only have a few more weeks left of high school, so I won't have to worry about it much longer. Anyway, here is the second poem for the next country: Belarus.

* * *

Belarus

Hello, my name is Natalya Arlovskaya,

the youngest sister of three,

even though I don't act like I am,

as everyone else can see.

I am described as beautiful,

and that's what a lot of men say,

but I am also very tenacious,

just not in a good way.

My eldest sister is Ukraine,

she is nice, but tends to cry alot,

she took care of us as children,

and our happiness is all she sought.

My older brother Russia...

oh Russia, marry me, marry me, MARRY ME!

let us both become one,

we'll be as happy together as we can be!

Well, I'd like that anyway,

but there is another reason I do this,

with a strong husband to protect me from harm,

I can live my life in bliss.

This one country Lithuania,

he had a crush on me, and asked for a date,

I broke his fingers after three minutes,

but hey, I let him down gently, not with hate. (OK maybe a little)

The weapons of my choice,

are my trusty little knives,

anyone who dares fall for my big brother,

had better run for their lives.

No, I am not all evil,

but my childhood had made me tough,

I have to look out for myself,

even though my life is sometimes rough.

Yes I can be harsh and intimidating,

but how can I change what I have become,

my personality scaring away the countries and siblings alike,

after a while, makes me quite lonesome.

* * *

And that was my first female character poem. I think of Belarus sometimes and I think, doesn't it make you quite lonely after a while? I incorporated that thought into this poem. I also had to put in the traditional "marry me" thing she does on big brother Russia. Personally, as much as she can scare me, I don't really hate her. She is one tough cookie to deal with. Anyway, I hope to see you in the next poem. Goodnight.


End file.
